robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Failsafe
Poor Start Did I just do a terrible job, making the article? Or did five people, within 24 hours of the page being made, decided that they really wanted to contribute. I'm not angry, just embarrassed. Datovidny (talk) 16:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I just wanted to contribute by adding a example, I meant no offence Madlooney6 (talk) ::As I said, I'm not angry, just embarrased incase I did a bad job. Datovidny (talk) 16:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::You did a good job Madlooney6 (talk) :::I don't think the page was bad, but it is certainly a work it progress. Matt Talk to me 16:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Since you're inviting feedback so strongly, I found it to be weaselly, repetitive, and putting an unfair amount of emphasis on the downsides of a very necessary safety precaution, that's why I made the changes I did. I hope that you don't think that my goal was to embarrass you because I assure that that was not the case. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Don't take offence because people changed the article so quickly, that's just how wikis work. It's a group effort to make the best possible page we can. Christophee (talk) 02:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) The link isn't the failsafe. The removable link is not the failsafe. The failsafe is a electronic device designed to send a neutral (0) servo signal in the event of the incoming radio signal failing. The neutral signal brings the robot to a halt as opposed to the robot following to last good signal. An example is the Futaba FS-1. The link is a pair of connectors through which the battery live wires are fed. The link is used to create a physical gap in the main power circuit. This replaces the Master kill switch of previous wars due to mechanical failure. I just logged in to point out that this article is two good articles somehow meshed together through misunderstanding. :It's not a "misunderstanding" if Robot Wars itself refer to them as one and the same. CrashBash (talk) 07:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::It kind of is, Johnathan Pearece and Craig Charles aren't really the authorities to speak on robotics. And I'm not too knowledgeable on the subject myself. If you can put that into layman's terms and fix the mistakes you found in the article, that'd be most helpful. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::The roboteers themselves referred to them as being the same thing, not just Craig and JP, that's why I put them in the article originally. Datovidny (talk) 15:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Made an attempt at rewriting the article so it describes only failsafes - if I can work out how to create a new page, I'll copy the content I removed into a new 'removable link' article to try and resolve the situation. (for the avoidance of doubt: FAILSAFES AND REMOVABLE LINKS ARE NOT THE SAME THING AND SHOULD NOT BE IN THE SAME ARTICLE GRR ARGH) The Hurting (talk) 05:15, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Have done - removable link. The Hurting (talk) 05:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm far from an expert on the technical aspects of robot combat, but from reading your user page it would appear you have a fair amount of knowledge on the subject, so I'm happy to go along with what you say, assuming nobody else comes along and contradicts it. Good work by the way. Christophee (talk) 15:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I don't know about that - I just wire things together and they work for some reason and I have yet to master the arcane art of building robots with sides! Thanks though :3 The Hurting (talk) 17:04, March 19, 2013 (UTC)